The Way I Loved You
by EllaEnchantedwithFred
Summary: Jennys relationship with Adam is perfect, but a certain guy always keeps popping up. NateXJenny. One shot set to Taylor Swifts "The Way I Loved You"


This is just a short one shot using Taylor Swifts song "The Way I Loved You". I dont own the song or Nate and Jenny. My only claim is Daley Adam. So leave me reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine **_

Jenny smiled and clutched Adams hand. Hes damn near perfect! She pointed the vents in the car towards her and felt the wave of hot air wash over her. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes, and watched as the road drifted past. She couldnt remember the last time she felt so relaxed on a date. She snuck a peek out of the corner of her eyes and caught him staring at her. She blushed slightly and focused on a small hole in the edge of her shirt absentmindedly playing with the hole she sighed. She thought about Daley. Everytime she hung out with Jenny she always said how jealous she of Jenny and Adam but she gushed about how they were amazing together. Hes the perfect gentleman and every parents dream but she couldn't help but compare him to Nate.

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **_

Jenny clenched her fists as the rain came pouring down. He made her so mad all the time. She screamed at Nate, who stood 3 feet from her. He never took anything seriously and whenever she brought something up he brushed it aside. "Nate you are so immature! I dont know why I'm still with you! Everyone says your a mistake!" Jenny screamed louder and felt the tears roll down her face and mix with the rain. Nate stood their staring at her as if he couldnt quite understand what she was saying. She opened her mouth to yell at him again, when he crossed the distance between them and pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his. Jenny felt herself relax into his arms, and she tangled her fingers up into his hair, and pulled him closer to him unwilling to let him go.

_**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable **_

She shook her head and glanced across at Adam as he turned the car into her driveway. Her curfew was 10:30 and what a surprise, she was home at 10:15. She smiled at him and opened the car door and climbed out onto the pavement. He crossed in front of the car and held out his arm and waited for her to grab hold. He draped his jacket over her shoulders and smiled at her. She linked arms with him and let herself be paraded up her driveway. He kissed her lightly goodbye and waited until she had made it inside the warm house. She stood on her toes and watched him out of the peephole. She watched him drive away and she turned and walked into the kitchen. She found both her parents at the kitchen table. Jenny attempted to listen while her parents launched into another lecture about how Adam was fantastic and nothing like that hooligan Nate Archibald with his tight pants and rambunctious behaviour. She waited until they had finished and kissed them both goodnight. She crossed to the landing and climbed up the stairs and walked into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

_**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **_

She layed Adams jacket over the back of one of her chairs and began shedding clothing until all she had left on was her tank top and underwear. Jenny crawled into bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. She lay in the dark for a few hours not being able to doze off. She pulled herself up and glanced at her clock. It was 2 am. She sighed and raked her fingers through her hair pulling at knots and began cursing under her breath. She spoke quietly to herself and leaned over the side of her bed pulling out a shoebox. She pulled the lid off and scattered the items across her bed. She grabbed a necklace with a small engraved heart on it and put it on. Jenny noticed a picture and pulled it up to glace at it through slitted eyes. Even in the darkness she knew it was Nate. She sighed and knocked the memories off her bed and onto the floor. She threw the picture and closed her eyes as it fluttered slowly to the floor.

_**He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **_

Jenny awoke the next morning to her alarm clock beeping loudly. She slapped it and heard the last strands of Evanescences Tourniquet. She snatched at her phone and flipped it open listening to the soothing sounds of Adams voice. She forced a smile even though he couldnt see it. She shook her head and let the realization sink in. Adam was a great guy, just not for her. He was so perfect it hurt at times, but that wasnt what she needed. She needed something that kept her on her toes. She didnt feel sad at ending something good. Jenny knew it was exactly what she needed. She spoke to Adam softly and hung up her phone. She began dialing a number she couldnt have forgotten if she tried.

_**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **_

She climbed out her window later that night. She shimmied down the lattice and landed with a soft thump. She crossed to the road as raindrops began a soft pitter patter on her skin. She stood in the middle of the road and smiled as a long haired boy in tight jeans climbed out of a black car. He walked slowly to her and snaked a hand around her waist. As they locked eyes, the heavens opened up and the rain poured plastering their hair to their faces. She smiled as he pulled her into him and he wrapped his other hand through her soaking hair. He pulled her head towards him and kissed her softly. She placed her hands on both sides of his head and kissed him harder. She broke away from him and pushed him away. She let out a squeal and began dancing and he joined her both laughing and wishing things wouldn't change again.

_**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope ya'll liked it. I heard her song and I just thought it would make a cute fan fic! I am looking for someone to coauthor a story with me. I'm up for discussing storylines and everything, just pm me! And review!


End file.
